ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover
__TOC__ A long sealed evil as been awoken by a mysterious evil and combined the ultra multiverse. Princess Diana wakes up to find her life has changed, but nobody else seems aware of it. Between cryptic messages from legendary ultras and strange memories of the past, a few others come to realize what has happened. However, Minus and his artificially created servants, Society X, beings created devoid of and incapable of attaining full goodness, do not sit idle. Theme Opening Theme: Tomorrow's Kings by DragonForce Episodes *Rising Darkness, New Light * A Society Founded * The Secret of Light * What the Star Said to Its Shadow * Irrational X * The Ultra Without Love tba * Wish Upon the Stars (Finale Part One) * Every Light in the Universe (Finale Part Two) Planned Sagas ( No they are not going to series in themselve, these are just guidlines for the story, ) *Minus Saga: The starting saga, when the heroes begin to seek out the source of minus energy, running into Minus. *Society X: The beginning conflict between the heroes and Society X. *Chaos War: The ending battle(s) against Society X *Super King Saga: The heroes battle the Super Kings in a quest to find and/or stop Minus *Minus Field Saga: The final conflict against Minus. Characters Ultras Main *Ultrawoman Diana: The princess of two planets, Diana remembers her original timeline and is the one who starts out the quest to find answers and starts the main plot. While she can push her father around, she is not fond of her new 'mother's' cold personality. In this new universe her markings have changes and she also has the powers expects from Argentium Ultrs and Argentium queens. She is also not above using her looks to control the other young Ultras into doing what she wants but she hates being treated like a damsel or prize which the young Ultras often do. *Ultraman Reuz: A mysterious young Ultra with amnesia. Is actually an agent sent by the Super Ultras to stop Minus' plot. Has a crush on Diana *Ultraman One: The descendant of Seven and son of Ultraman Zero the third (The Ultra Brothers were ancient Hero's in Orion's series) Is brash, sometimes get himself way over his head. Is highly proud of his heroic heritage and is eager to prove that he is worthy of the bloodline he inherited. Has a crush on Diana. *Ultraman Moedari: The descendant of Mebius, Moedari is good friends with One because both are of heroic descent. Unlike One, Moedari is not as sure of himself, he is naive, inexperienced and is often embarrased by his human host's foul nature. In case you didn't guessed it, he has a crush on Diana. *Ultraman Zach: An ace of the space Garrison, he is Gamma's right-hand man and often sent on dangerous missions. He is now often paired with Ultraman Giz. Zach is one of the few male Ultras Orion lets near Diana because he is already in engaged. In fact he often annoys his partner by talking about her nonestop *Ultraman Giz: The younger Space ace who Zach is often paired with. The two do not get along due to their rivalry in him trying to prove himself to Gamma and also Orion. Has a crush on Diana (hence why he tries to prove himself to Orion). *Ultraman Orion: The King of the Land of Giants. Is known for his intimidating nature, especially to his daughter's would-be suitors. Despite his stern and serious nature, he is known to spoil his daughter and is often walked over by her, though he knows when to act like a father when it is called for, such as training Diana. His Enlightened mode is now his default form, adding to his intimidating appearance. *Ultrawoman Lunaram: The Queen of the rebuilding planet/kingdom of Argentium. She married Orion to help secure the Land of Giants' (Altara to save time) assistance. However she and Orion do not get along since the marriage meant he could not be with his sweetheart Luter and the regal Ultra does not like his common origins. The two often take subtle stabs at each other and when together the coldness between them could freeze a star. Somehow they produced a daughter, Diana who they argue over, Lunaram believing she should be brought up like a princess and all the duties that entail, while Orion spoils her and gives her freedoms. They do get together to scare any would-be suitors of Diana and enjoy it. Deep down she actually likes Orion but would never admit it. *Ultraman Sorta: The President of the Land of Giants. The youngest known president in history. Known for his cool nature but can rather serious when called to duty. *Ultraman Gamma: The Supreme Commander of Space Garrison. The youngest known Supreme Commander since the Ancient hero Mebius, often complains about Sorta's laid back nature. He is dating Ultrawoman Electra. Other *Ultrawoman Electra: A young Ultrawoman who practices swordfighting. She is dating Ultraman Gamma. *Ultraman Phoenix: Sorta's right hand man. *Father Lugeno: A mysterious Ultra who speaks to the heroes at times trying to tell them something. Due to the merger he is kept out of the Universe like the other Super Ultras but Lugeno can manisfest for short intervals. *Ultraman Chimera: A former Dark Giant from ancient times, he was sealed away in a quantum cell and has been recently released. Is currently under the watch of Orion. Chimera wants to be good but struggles with his dark impulses. *Ultraman Draco: A wild dragon like Ultra of unknown origin, is focused on fighting the strongest opponents he can find and growing stronger. He once fought Orion in his youth and lost and as such highly respects the King of Altara *Ultraman M: A young Ultra, is set by Orion to be Diana's bodyguard. Has a crush on Diana which he tries to hide (and fails). *Ultraman Gardon: A high ranking Space Ranger *Ultraman Contra: A mysterious young Ultra who guards a mysterious power inside King's Temple *Ultraman Sol: A high ranking Space Ranger who reports directly to Orion. *Ultraman Typhoon: A trainer in the Space Academy. Evil *Minus: A long sealed away evil who is the cause for the events of the series. *Mysterious Figure: The unknown figure who freed Minus and gave him the means to merge the universes. *Super King Galtan: An alien ruler who was made a servant of Minus *Super King Jackal: An alien despot who was made a servant of Minus *Society X: Chaos clones of several of the heroes, eventualy gained their own minds and went of to complete their own goals. Pending Differences Besides the changes brought about by the timeline mergers noted in the character sections, the following changes also exist for the cojoined timeline. Note these changes are just so the logic of this universe makes sense since it's a fusion of all the other series. *Ultra Brothers: In the Orion series the Ultra brothers were ancient Ultras, so characters who are children or grandchildren of the Ultra brothers are now descendants. The names of their parents have not change but like real world royalty they are the third or fourth individual to carry that name. The change is so the lore doesn't clash but the change to their own stories is cosmetic. *All the series happened, just in different ways: To put that simply, all the series 'basically' happen, though, not as written before so they can fit together, don't bother your minds with how they fit together, just know that they do. *Shared Anatomy: All Ultras will be using the Orion series anatomy for Ultras, any unique features from their home series will be brought over. In truth all this means is that no one has the time limit. *Space Patrol style Space Garrison: Called the Space Garrison, it operates like Orion's Space Patrol. This is because Space Patrol's organization is actually recorded while the Space Garrison is a mystery. *Land of Giants: Although called the land of giants and have the three suns, the planet looks just like the original Land of Light. Also King's temple is a structure on a nearby planet made of the bio-tech of the original Land of Giants. It is also known as Altara (because I just like that name) or Planet Ultra/The Ultra Star *The Super Ultras are an outside force, sealed out of the universe and guiding the heroes from the background. Category: Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series Category:Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover Category:Ultra Fan Mashup